24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thief12/Archive 2
This archive covers discussions from my talk page that occurred from February 22, 2010 to November 24, 2010. RE:Lost/24 table OK, I will remove it. Thanks, I really appreciate that.--Station7 14:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Terrorist attacks on 24 I added two more attacks to Template:TerroristAttacks8, but I wasn't 100% sure they were "terrorist attacks". I have a hard time understanding the differences between what counts and what doesn't count, so I was hoping you could approve. Also, if Hassan's execution stays then the 'Result' might need to be changed. Thanks. Noahcs 03:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, even scholars don't agree on how to define terrorism, so it's understandable that the definition remains spotty here as well. But to have some sort of frame, Merriam Webster dictionary defines terrorism as the "use of terror as a means of coercion." Some of the traits mentioned in some definitions to label something as a terrorist attack is that: # it carries an ideological goal. # it targets or disregards civilians. :The League of Nations in 1930 included the following acts as terrorism: # attempts on Heads of State. # destruction or attacks on government buildings. # acts that endanger general public. # manufacture, obtaining, possession, or supplying of weapons to use for the above in any country. :With that frame of mind, one can possibly have an idea of what constitutes a terrorist attack and what not. For example, the EMP detonated at McLennen-Forster during Day 4 is not included because it was just a private company's attempt to cover their asses for something they did wrong, plus it wasn't targeting civilians per se. Sure, it sparked a riot, a chopper crashed, and some government property might've been damaged, but it wasn't the purpose of the attack. On the other hand, the EMP attack on CTU New York during Day 8 (and other attacks on CTU for that matter) is included because it targeted a government building and because its purpose was to hinder their efforts on stopping other terrorist attacks. Note that the McLennen-Forster EMP is still mentioned in the notes on the bottom of the page. Another instances, attempts (successful or not) on Heads of State (like the attempts on David Palmer, Wayne Palmer, Yuri Suvarov, and now Omar Hassan) are included, but attempts on single individuals (like Victor Aruz earlier this season) aren't. :That said, I'm glad you brought up the subject because, like you noticed, it is indeed somewhat of a blurry line and people can refer to this answer for clarification. Keep up the good work, man. Thief12 02:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) changes to the Allison Taylor page ok ill leave it alone for now and wait till the next episode or two and see if the situation gets more clear, i still think she's an antagonist but i dont wanna start an edit war, and it appears for now im in the minority, but Mark Bledsoe should definetly be an antagonist and probably Logan and Pillar. User:Delta Paradox :Thanks for understanding. Surely none of us is here to outsmart the other but to improve this wiki. I think the smartest move right now is to sit back and see how everything plays out. Besides, it is only a category classification and not really a major edit in the article. Thief12 20:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Fan It's awesome to read how you became a fan of 24. Do you wanna know my story?--Station7 14:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. Thief12 19:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was actually done with Lost. I had seen season 1 to season 6, and I did want it to know what 24 was. So, I buyed season 1, that blowed my head off. then I watched season 3, what still is my favorite season. Then I did get a few weeks ago season 2 from my teacher, but I have at my home. Great season. Now I'm watching season 5. I have already season 6 ready after my vacation. Tne it's time for Redemption and then season 7. I should wait a long time until season 8 comes out in the Netherlands. I'm 17.--Station7 20:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :That's great. If anything, I would encourage you to watch the seasons you haven't seen in order. I'm always very adamant about this for most shows, and this one in particular I think warrants it. But it's cool that you're looking forward to seeing it all. Thief12 02:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Category sorts If possible, add the sorts to the categories so they are alphabetized properly. The Defaultsort is optional, it replaces the need for each category to be sorted. So it could be either: 1) all categories have the same sort, or 2) none of them are individually sorted and Defaultsort is used. 01:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, now I got what you're saying. I thought you were referring to the Defaultsort, but you're taking about adding the lastname/name at the end of the category. I'll get into it. Thief12 01:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Project Great work on getting started with the Ultimate Project, your stuff looks great and you're the only one whose really got going with it so nice work for that! This isn't in any way a criticism, I just wanted to point something out. Firstly, with articles like Jack Bauer on Day 5, we split each episode up via subheadings. I hope you don't think I'm being demeaning by telling you this, just wanted to make sure you know. Secondly, on pages like Martha Logan, for whom it isn't worth creating a separate "on Day" article, could you cite what episode she does everything in using the template? Just write or whatever for the episode you get the info from. That way it's loads easier to know what episode each character does stuff in. Once again, I hope you don't think I'm criticising your edits, because they look great and I'm really pleased you've made such a great start with the project! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry. Any comment or suggestion is welcome. I didn't really add any sub-heading to the Jack Bauer on Day 5 article because, so far, I've only seen the first episode. As soon as I see the second one, I'll be sure to organize the info that's already there, expand it, and add the subheadings. BTW, I had in my mind to check on the edits I made last night on that page because I was literally dozing off on the computer, LOL. About the thing, that's great. I had forgotten about that, so I'll be sure to add it to any article that needs it from now on. Anyway, thanks for the comments. Thief12 19:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :One question about the thingy... let's say that there are three paragraphs on Martha Logan's article about things that happened on the first episode. Should I put the template at the end of the last paragraph, or at the end of every paragraph related to that episode? Thief12 19:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :: I would just put it at the end of the last paragraph, because it'll be obvious that everything comes from before, but to be honest I think that's one of the things that can be up to the editor. For example, you might add information that the audience learns later in the season but which chronologically occurred earlier. In that episode, the citation for the later episode might come before an earlier episode, but not have enough info to warrant its own paragraph, so it could be a sentence e.g. ::: "Martha Logan was speaking to David Palmer just before the events of Day 5 . When she learnt of his death, Martha was distraught ." :: Obviously I made that information and episode references up, but you see my point. In that instance, I would put the citation for the earlier episode ASAP to establish that it is, in fact, from a different episode. Does that make sense? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure it does. Thanks for the tip. Thief12 22:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Killed by Jack Bauer I have a question: What is your favorite on-screen kill by Jack Bauer?--Station7 14:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, with 266 to choose from, that's definitely a tough question. There are some that have certain emotional baggage, others are "WTF!?" (Marshall Goren), while others are simply kick-ass kills. On the first category, I would put: *#Victor and Andre Drazen *#Nina Myers *#Conrad Haas *#Christopher Henderson *#Dana Walsh *#Pavel Tokarev :On the Kick-Ass Kills category, I would have: *#Raymond O'Hara, Davis, and Trask *#The fight with the last Peter Kingsley thug at the stadium. *#Spector, stabbed in the back of the neck. *#A guy that Jack bit off his jugular in Season 6. *#The fight with Abu Fayed *#Youssou Dubaku in Redemption. *#Elemu, with Jack sliding through the floor to shoot him on time. *#The fight with Quinn. *#Axing the spotter in the first episode of Season 8. *#Lugo Elson stabbed in the neck was pretty cool. *#The way he shot Mark Bledsoe. :Curtis Manning and Ryan Chappelle are in a whole other category. It's too hard to pick just one. Thief12 23:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I understand that. I haven't seen not all the deaths except season 7 and 24: Redemption, but I saw it here on 24 Wiki and that's pretty cool/awesome. It's not an easy question. There's a lot of differences between those kills.--Station7 10:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me? On saturday, I want to buy or Lost Season 6, or 24 season 7. Since I think, you saw them both, which one should I buy? I want to hear your meaning. Which one is the best? If I buy season 7, then I only need season 2, season 3 (copy DVD, got from friend), season 8 and 24: Redemption. If I buy season 6, I got everything from Lost. I'm not 100% sure, but I just want to hear you opinion, because it's important to me.--Station7 15:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's all subjective but, the last season of Lost was, to me, a disappointing mess. But, if you've stuck to it so far, you might want the closure of seeing it all sooner or later. On the other hand, 24 season 7 was a very pleasant surprise. The fact that the show was sidelined for a whole year seemingly gave the writers the opportunity to work, rework, and polish their ideas and, IMO, it feels a whole more tighter and focused than other seasons. The return of Tony didn't hurt it for me either, since he's my favorite character. So, in terms of quality, I wouldn't hesitate to recommend 24 S7. But, you have to weight on the other hand how much you want to complete your Lost collection and how much you want to finally see the expected end of the show. It's up to you. Thief12 02:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for not mentioning, but I have both. my mother both buyed them, but I paid my mother back. I got Lost from my mother and 24 to, but I paid 24 back ;).--Station7 21:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I see that there is a little problem on the Shield Wiki. You should ask this user to help with the infoboxes. He also fixed them on Lostpedia.--Station7 21:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Margaret Easley I want to put Margaret Easley in the Lost and 24 sub-page, but I'm not sure if you agree with me. She was a voice-actor in Lost: Via Domus. Although it's non-canon, she voiced Juliet Burke. She played a Presidential aide in season 3 of 24. So what do you think of this? --Station7 18:00, November 24, 2010 (UTC)